Naruto Se Va De La Aldea De La Hoja
by LeoDarkNeSs Teorias
Summary: Esta Es La Historia De Naruto Uzumaki Y Su Retirada De La Aldea De La Hoja Donde Partira A Una La Aldea De La Cascada, Conocera A Una Linda Chica Llamada Fuu, Que Padece Del Mismo Problema Que Todos Los Jinchurikis Como Ella Y El!
1. Capítulo Numero 1

Naruto Uzumaki,

estaba despertando en el hospital, luego de la pelea que tuvo en el valle del fin, con su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo Uchiha leal a konoha, el cual, intento desertar de konoha, pero afortunadamente, el Uzumaki,

pudo evitar que eso ocurriese, gracias a las tecnicas que su maestro le habia enseñado,

el rasengan y su favorita, el hiraishin.

Naruto,

quien ya se encontraba despierto, fue visitado por Jiraya, el sanin de los sapos, su Maestro, el cual, al verlo despierto se alegro.

Naruto, le pregunto a Jiraya como estaba Sasuke, y este, felicitandolo por lograr algo que el no logro, traer a su compañero de regreso, le dijo que este se encontraba descansando en el hospital, y que la marca maldita, ya no lo estaba controlando.

Esto, hizo muy feliz al Uzumaki, quien fue a ver a su compañero, el cual, seguia en reposo.

Al llegar a su habitacion, se encontro con Sakura Haruno, su compañera de equipo, la cual, estaba llorando por la situacion de Sasuke.

Que es lo que pasa Sakura_chan?_ pregunto Naruto, muy preocupado, ya que por el estado de su compañera, este, penso que habia matado a su compañero.

COMO QUE ES LO QUE PASA... SASUKE-KUN ESTA EN ESTE ESTADO POR TU CULPA MONSTRUO!_ grito Sakura, muy enfadada con Naruto.

Pero lo traje de regreso_ dijo Naruto,

PERO MIRA COMO ESTA! LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA EN EL HOSPITAL!_dijo Sakura

Por si no lo sabias... yo estaba en el mismo estado hasta recien._ dijo Naruto Pero fue interrumpido por sakura-,

Y QUE... A TI NADIE TE QUIERE! SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE SOLO, Y SEGURAMENTE, LA GENTE FESTEJARIA SI TU MUERES!_ grito Sakura.

Esta, se acerco a Naruto, y le dio una bofetada, de la cual, el Uzumaki, no hizo nada para defenderse.

Naruto, luego de la bofetada, salio caminando, sin decir ni una palabra, y salio del hospital.

Una vez fuera, se encontro a Jiraya, quien le dijo que el y Tsunade tenian que hablar con el.

Naruto, de camino a la torre del hokage, derramo un par de lagrimas, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Jiraya,

quien le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba, ganandose un "nada" y una sonrisa del chico, la cual, era claramente falsa.

Al llegar a la torre, Naruto y Jiraya se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade.

Al entrar, Naruto, con un tono triste, dijo

Que es lo que pasa Tsunade-sama?_

NARUTO CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES... espera que has dicho?_ pregunto Tsunade.

Le he dicho Tsunade-sama... o prefiere hokage-sama, la verdad me da igual._ dijo Naruto.

Naruto, yo te quiero como a un hijo, solo dime Tsunade._ dijo la Senju.

Esta bien, Tsunade._ dijo Naruto._ Para que me llamo?_ pregunto Naruto.

EH...este si, ah es verdad, te tengo que decir dos cosas, la primera, por lo demostrado, duante la invasion, los examenes, y que has logrado traer a Sasuke Uchiha de regreso, yo, Tsunade Senju,Quienta Hokage, te nombro chunin de konohagakure no sato._

al decir eso, la alegria del uzumaki se hizo presente, saltando sin parar, gritando "YATA"_ YA PARA!_ dijo Tsunade_ Bueno, lo segundo, es que, se te asignara una mision de vital importancia, ya que esta, nos garantizaria Una alianza con La Aldea De La Casacada. _ dijo Tsunade._ Ten tu chaleco de chunin_ dijo esta, entregandole un chaleco de chunin, al igual que el de su amigo Shikamaru.

Pero, por que a mi y no a otro chunin mas inteligente y capacitado para esto, como Shikamaru?_ pregunto Naruto.

Hay una razon. Takigakure no sato, tiene una alianza con el pais de las olas, el pais donde tu y el equipo 7 tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra Zabuza, y por azares del destino, el puente termino llamandose "el gran puente de Naruto". Cuestion, el lider del pais de la ola, ha hablado sobre eso con el lider del pais de la cascada, y ahora, estos exigen que tu seas el chunin enviado a su pais. Por eso, que seas enviado a este pais, basicamente confirmaria la alianza con ellos_ dijo Tsunade.

Y una cosa mas._ dijo Jiraya.

Que sucede sensei?_ pregunto Naruto.

Cuando termines la mision, haremos un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años, siempre y cuando quieras ir_ dijo este.

Naruto, sin pensarlo dos veces, acepto la propuesta de viaje de Jiraya.

Oe, Tsunade, cuanto tiempo debo ir a la aldea de la cascada?_ pregunto Naruto

Tienes Un mes,._ dijo Tsunade_ Saldras mañana a las doce. Les dire a tus conocidos que vayan a despedirte_ agrego.

Esta bien._ dijo Naruto. Este se paro con la intecion de salir de la oficina del hokage, pero Tsunade, antes de que este salga, le dijo

Naruto_ Naruto volteo a verla_ El tercero, me dejo una carta que me da la libertad de decirte quienes son tus padres una vez seas rango chunin o superior. Tu ya eres chunin. Quieres saber quienes son tus padres?_ dijo Tsunade.

Naruto, se quedo estatico en el lugar, y asintio con la cabeza.

Jiraya, tal vez no te quieras quedar para ver esto_ dijo Tsunade

No, el es mi aprendiz, quiero quedarme por si se descontrola_ dijo Jiraya.

Esta bien._ dijo Tsunade_ Naruto, como sabras, hace mucho tiempo, el cuarto hokage sello al kyuubi en un bebe, con el fin de proteger la aldea._ dijo Tsunade

Si, tambien se que lo condeno a vivir una vida de abusos y desprecio... a que vamos con esto?_ pregunto Naruto, claramente disgustado con la mencion del Kyuubi y el yondaime._ Ya lo se... seguramente mis padres se negaron a que yo sea sellado, quisieron rescatarme y el Kyuubi los mato! No es asi?_ pregunto Naruto

El cuarto hokage, sello al kyuubi, pero, no en un huerfano cualquiera como te habian dicho_ dijo Tsunade. Al oir eso, Naruto, presto mas atencion_ El sello al kyuubi dentro del hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, y Minato Namikaze, tu eres ese Niño, su hijo Naruto Uzumaki_ dijo Tsunade

No se que cosas te habran dicho, pero ellos te amaban_ dijo Jiraya.

Naruto, cerro los ojos, y no dijo ni una palabra durante un minuto.

Luego de ese minuto, Naruto comenzo a reirse.

Que buena broma Tsunade jajaja_ dijo Naruto.

De que te ries?_ pregunto Tsunade.

Es obvio que es mentira, que clase de padre sellaria al kyuubi en su propio hijo... condenandolo a una vida horrible_ dijo Naruto, sin parar de reir, aunque, de sus ojos, salian lagrimas.

Tsunade y Jiraya comprendieron que esta era la forma de tomarse la verdad de Naruto.

Este, luego de reir, comenzo a llorar.

Lloro y lloro durante 10 minutos, y cuando termino, este solo pudo preguntar si podia ver la mansion Namikaze antes de irse del pueblo.

Tsunade, respondio que si, ya que este era su derecho, y le dio unas llaves.

Naruto, recogio las llaves, y quizo salir de la oficina de Tsunade, pero, cuando este tomo el picaporte, la Senju lo interrumpio.

Le dire a tu equipo de la mision, ya que saldran contigo_ dijo Tsuande.

Hablando de eso... seria posible que yo al ser ya chunin no sea parte del equipo 7?_ preguntó Naruto.

Que?! Y eso por que?!_ pregunto Tsunade muy sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

Sencillo, mi sensei prefiere a Sasuke antes que a mi, eso te lo puede afirmar Jiraya,

ya que no me entreno para nada cuando me tenia que enfrentar con Neji Hyuuga, pero, en cambio, Sasuke, aparecio con una velocidad nueva, la cual era increible, y la tecnica de mi "sensei" el chidori._ dijo Naruto_ Luego, esta Sakura, quien termino de matar mis ganas de permanecer en el equipo, ya que hoy cuando me desperte en el hospital, y fui a ver a Sasuke, esta, comenzo a decirme de todo, como queque yo era un monstruo, o que nadie me queria, y luego me dio una bofetada. Contra Sasuke, no tengo nada en específico._ dijo Naruto.

Espera, Sakura te golpeo?!_ dijo Tsunade, enfadada_ Al golpear a un superior de Konoha, puedo quitarle la licencia shinobi, solo dime cuando lo haga nuevamente y sera castigada!_ dijo Tsunade.

Gracias Tsunade... por cierto, ten_ dijo Naruto, quien de su bolsa, saco u. kunai de tres puntas_ Guarda esto en la oficina, a si en algun apuro podre estar aqui_ dijo Naruto.

Esta bien_ dijo Tsunade.

Ahora, con su permiso, voy a la mansion Namikaze._ dijo Naruto.

Naruto, salio de la oficina del hokage, y se dirigio a su departamento.

Una vez en este, este creo alrededor de 10 clones, los cuales se pusieron a limpiar mientras Naruto empacaba sus cosas, ya que queria vivir en la mansion Namikaze.

Cuando termino de empacar, se puso su nuevo chaleco y llevo el equipaje a la mansión Namikaze.

En el camino, Shikamaru Nara, vio su chaleco, y se acerco a preguntarle.

Naruto, por que tienes ese chaleco? Por que todo ese equipaje?_ preguntaba Shikamaru, intrigado y preocupado por su amigo.

Hola Shikamaru, he sido asendido a chunin... y los equipajes... bueno, me han dicho quienes son mis padres, estoy llevando esto a mi nueva casa_ dijo Naruto.

Quieres que te acompañe?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

No hay problema_ dijo Naruto.

Ambos chunins, fueron hacia la mansión Namikaze, en el camino, hablaron de todo, y Naruto, le conto sobre que ya no pertenecia al equipo 7 y sus motivos.

Naruto, vio la mansion Namikaze, y dijo,

-Llegamos_ dejando las valijas en el suelo.

Naruto, esta es la mansion Namikaze, Esta Es tu casa?_ pregunto Shikamaru, sin poder creer que Naruto vaya a vivir alli.

Shikamaru... No se lo digas a nadie... yo soy el hijo del yondaime hokage..._ dijo Naruto cabizbajo.

Eso te apena?! Es increible!_ dijo el Nara.

Si, es increible. Aunque deja de sonar tan bien cuando piensas que el me sello al kyuubi dentro de mi, dandome una carga que yo no pedi, gracias a el fui abusado... despreciado, por el pueblo por el cual se sacrifico._ dijo Naruto comenzando a llorar

Abusado... despreciado? Que quieres decir Naruto?_ dijo Shikamaru.

Eh... lo siento, hable de mas Shikamaru, me tengo que ir, mañana tengo una mision... adios_ dijo Naruto con un tono triste.

Espera Naruto! No me dejes tan preocupado... dejame saber que es lo que te ocurre!_ dijo Shikamaru.

Esta bien... supongo que si alguien sabe no habra problema._ dijo Naruto.

Este, abrio la puerta de la mansion Namikaze, y le dijo a Shikamaru que pase.

En este, los chicos, comenzaron a explorar el lugar.

Encontraron todo tipo de cosas, desde fotos de Minato y Kushina, hasta pergaminos de jutsus.

Naruto, al ver las fotos, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, aunque, las limpio y siguio explorando la casa con Shikamaru.

Naruto y Shikamaru, encontraron la oficina de Minato.

Naruto, se sento en la mesa, donde encontro un sobre.

Este lo abrio y comenzó a leer la carta.

"Para Naruto:

Naruto, escribo esta carta, ya que la paranoica de tu madre me obliga a hacerlo por si pasa algo durante el parto.

Como ya sabes, tanto tu madre como yo te amamos, y en el caso de que no estemos, te daran el apellido de tu madre, el apellido Uzumaki, como nombre, ya que yo tengo muchos enemigos los cuales te querrian ver muerto si supiesen que eres mi hijo.

No tengo que aclarar que todos los pergaminos que estan en esta casa son tuyos, estos, contienen las tecnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki. Tu madre, era del clan Uzumaki, lo que te convierte en su heredero.

No tengo mucho mas que decir. Tanto tu madre como yo te amamos.

Minato Namikaze, cuarto hokage"

Naruto, comenzo a llorar, llamando la atención de Shikamaru.

Habia cosas que el peli-piña nunca penso ver, una, era a Chouji haciendo dieta, y otra de ellas, era Naruto llorando.

Shikamaru, se acerco a Naruto, y le pregunto que pasaba.

Este, le busco una silla, y comenzo a hablar.

Shikamaru, te pido que lo que vas a oir, no se lo cuentes a nadie_ dijo Naruto.

Shikamaru asintio.

Yo, como tu sabes, soy el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas. Gracias a esto, durante toda mi vida, he sufrido todo tipo de males, desde precios ultra caros, constantes miradas de odio y asco, hasta golpizas que me daban tanto los civiles como los shinobis_ dijo Naruto.

Este, se quito su chaleco, y se levanto la camisa. Su cuerpo, estaba lleno de cicatrices, cosa que casi logra que Shikamaru vomitase.

Shikamaru, veia el cuerpo de Naruto, pero, vio algo que le llamo la atencion, una cicatriz, que estaba justo al lado del corazon.

Esa de ahi, como te la hiciste?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

De verdad quieres saber?_ dijo Naruto, tocandose la cicatriz con la mano._ Fue un 10 de octubre, el dia de mi cumpleaños, este dia, shinobis del clan Inuzuka, Nara, y Uchiha me estaban golpeando, y los del clan Hyuuga con su Byakugan se fijaban que yo no muera. Un hombre del clan Nara, lamento decirlo pero es la verdad, me clavo un kunai justo aqui con la esperanza de que muriera, pero, si no tuviese regeneracion ese tipo lo habría logrado, yo hubiera muerto._ dijo Naruto.

NARA?! QUIEN DE MI CLAN TE HA ECHO ESTO? _ grito Shikamaru.

Calmate, yo no le guardo rencor a nadie. Solo le hago hacia a el concejo. Ellos solo me ven como un arma, por la bestia que tengo dento, pero, al ultimo Uchiha, quien solo tiene un doujutsu y cinco jutsus... lo veneran como a un dios. Estoy harto... pero, al menos, ya encontré la forma de irme de la aldea, sin convertirme en un ninja renegado_ dijo Naruto.

TE IRAS DE LA ALDEA?!_ pregunto Shikamaru_ Sabes que no puedo permitirlo_ dijo este.

No, me voy a Takigakure no sato, en una mision, para crear una alianza. La hokage dijo que me debo quedar alli un mes, ... , por lo que, voy a vivir alli Un Mes._ dijo Naruto

Al menos se donde estaras_ dijo Shikamaru_ Yo, tu equipo y el resto de los genins, iremos a visitarte a Taki_ dijo Shikamaru

No sera necesario. Ya no soy parte del equipo 7, Sakura dejo muy en claro que "Nadie me quiere" y que "Soy un monstruo". Sinceramente, luego de que la salve de Gaara, no pense que me fuera a hablar con tanto desprecio._ dijo Naruto_ Claro esta, todo fue por su querido Sasuke, se enojo por traerlo de regreso a la aldea._ dijo Naruto.

Ya veo._ dijo Shikamaru.

En ese momento, Asuma, toco la puerta de Naruto, por lo que este abrio.

El jounin, le dijo que buscaba a Shikamaru, y que Tsunade lo llamaba.

Shikamaru se despidio de Naruto, y se fue a la oficina del hokage.

Una vez alli, se encontro a los once novatos, sus senseis, Iruka y los Ichirakus

Sasuke, quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba bien, estaba presente.

Tsunade, comenzo a hablar.

Tengo que decirles un par de cosas sobre Naruto Uzumaki._ dijo Tsunade.

Que hizo ese baka ahora Hokage-sama?_ pregunto Sakura.

ESE BAKA, EVITO EL DESERTO DEL ULTIMO UCHIHA... QUE PODEMOS LLAMAR "LEAL", ESE BAKA TE SALVO DE LA BESTIA DE UNA COLA, A SI QUE CALLATE HARUNO!_ grito Tsunade.

Sakura, inmediatamente se callo ante tal comentario.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, antes de ser interrumpida por Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, ha sido asendido a chunin, y le revele quienes son sus padres._ dijo Tsunade.

Los jounins, abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

COMO LO TOMO?!_ pregunto Kakashi muy alarmado.

Mejor de lo que pensaba... mostro un poco de rencor hacia su padre por todo lo del zorro, pero, no tuvo ningun ataque de ira ni nada por el estilo._ dijo Tsunade.

Hokage-sama, hoy vi a Naruto caminar hacia su nuevo hogar, y lo acompañe.

Cuando llegamos, el me invito a pasar.

Encontramos cosas que dañaron emocionalmente a Naruto, como fotos de sus padres, de su madre durante el embarazo, y otras cosas asi, pero, algo que destrozo a Naruto, es esta nota_ dijo Shikamaru, sacando la nota hecha por el yondaime._ Luego de leerla, comenzo a llorar._ agrego Shikamaru, preocupando a todos los presentes.

Tsunade, leyo la nota y dijo_ Bueno, supongo que Naruto ahora sera la cabeza del clan Uzumaki._ dijo Tsunade._ Pero, mirenlo por el lado bueno, una vez que aprenda las tecnicas de su clan, sera muy poderoso jaja_ rio Tsunade._ Bueno, a lo que iba, Naruto, ira el solo a una misión en Takigakure no sato, los que quieran pueden ir a despedirlo.

Todos, menos el equipo de Kakashi pueden irse._ finalizo.

Todos se retiraron, a exepccion del equipo 7.

Hokage-sama puedo preguntar algo?_ pregunto Sakura.

Esta bien_ dijo Tsunade.

Por que Naruto es chunin, pero Sasuke-kun no?_ pregunto Sakura.

Dime dos razones por las cuales asender a Uchiha... y por cierto, haces algo que no me guste y te matare con mis propias manos_ dijo Tsunade mirando a sasuke en la ultima parte.

Esta bien Hokage-sama_ dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun deberia ser chunin, ya que, es el novato del año, tiene un doujutsu, es mas inteligente que Naruto, es mas fuerte que el, en resumen, es mejor shinobi._ dijo Sakura.

Sakura, las pruebas de la academia son un chiste. Ser un Uchiha y tener el sharingan no lo hace un ninja de nivel de un chunin. Dime, si es tan fuerte, por que fue derrotado? Y si es un mejor ninja que Naruto, por que no pudo defender a konoha del ataque del ichibi?_ dijo Tsunade._ Sin ofender Sasuke._ agrego Tsunade, sasuke asintio.

Si Naruto le gano, seguramente fue porque libero tres colas de su demonio! Sasuke-kun saca todo de su propio poder!_ Gritaba la pelirosada, defendiendo a su amado.

Dejeme responder a mi esto. Sakura, Naruto solo uso una cola del zorro, cuando yo use el segundo nivel de mi marca, lo que equivale a dos de sus colas._ dijo Sasuke_ Yo no saque todo de mi propio poder, al igual que Naruto_ agrego Sasuke.

El casi te mata!_ le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

Y yo casi lo mato a el. Se estaba defendiendo._ dijo Sasuke.

Paren los dos!_ dijo Kakashi_ Que queria decir Tsunade?_ pregunto este.

Queria decirles que lo que Sakura le hizo a Naruto, causo que este, voluntariamente deje el equipo._ dijo Tsunade, viendo con asco a Sakura.

QUE?! QUE LE HICISTE?!_ grito Kakashi.

Yo solo le grite por haber traido a Sasuke-kun asi, ademas, no pensé que le fuera a hacer tanto daño._ dijo Sakura, defendiendose.

Tu de verdad conoces a Naruto?_ dijo Tsunade, sakura asintio.

Es un idiota optimista._ dijo Sakura.

Kakashi y Sasuke La Miraron Con Enojo!

Eso demuestra que no lo conoces._ dijo Tsunade.

Que? Hay algo mas en Naruto? Bah, que importa_ dijo Sakura.

No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero, Naruto, es la persona con la fuerza de voluntad mas grande en en mundo en general,

si tu dices que lo conoces, entonces me daras la razon, que cuando digo que si el se va de la aldea buscando venganza estaria mas que justificado, después de lo que este pueblo le hizo_ dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade-sama, me quede con una duda, quienes son los padres de Naruto?_ pregunto Sasuke.

Los padres de Naruto, fueron Kushina Uzumaki, del clan Uzumaki un de los clanes mas fuertes, el Uzumaki,

y Minato Namikaze, el cuarto hokage._ dijo Tsunade_ eso convierte a Naruto en el lider del clan Uzumaki, eso responde tu pregunta?_ dijo Tsunade.

Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto, al saber que su rival tenia padres tan poderosos, y Sakura, solo reia ante ese comentario.

Vamos Hokage-sama, no me va a decir que Naruto es el hijo del mayor heroe de Konoha jajaja_ dijo Sakura,

Pues asi es._ dijo Tsunade.

No me lo creo_ dijo Sakura

Pues, no es necesario que lo creas para que sea verdad, ahora, retirate, antes de que te asesine por insultar a la persona que coinsidero como mi pequeño hijo._ dijo Tsunade

El equipo 7 se retiro de la oficina del hokage, y se fueron cada uno a sus casas,

con la idea de despedir a Naruto en el dia siguiente.

Al dia siguiente, todos estaban reunidos a las doce, esperando a que Naruto aparezca en la puerta de la entrada.

Doce y cuarto, Naruto aparecio en esta, encontrandose a todos sus conocidos, saludo a los once novatos, todos le desearon suerte en Taki, Sasuke Le Deseo mucha suerte a su compañero, pero, al llegar a Sakura, esta, intento golpear a Naruto gritando que era injusto que este sea chunin, y este, en un rapido movimiento, inmovilizo a la peli-rosada, y se sento sobre ella. Clavo un kunai en el suelo, y dijo.

Lo lamento Kakashi, supongo que le tendre que dar ese castigo por intentar atacar a un superior de konoha._ dijo Naruto

Esta bien, perdio mi afecto cuando supe que te golpeo luego de lo de Sasuke. Y eso que lo primero que les enseñe, es a tratar bien a sus compañeros._ dijo Kakashi, desaprobando lo que hizo Sakura.

Naruto, desaparecio usando el hiraishin, cosa que dejo boquiabiertos a todos menos a Sasuke, quien ya habia visto esa tecnica.

Naruto, aparecio en la oficina del hokage.

Tsunade, sorprendida, le pregunto por que estaba ahi.

Bueno, basicamente, Sakura intento golpearme de nuevo, pero, ahora que soy un superior, puedo reclamar ese castigo._ dijo Naruto.

De verdad quieres llevar las cosas tan lejos?_ pregunto Tsunade.

No, solo quiero que sea genin durante el resto de su vida._ dijo Naruto.

No puede hacer eso Tsunade-sama_ reclamo Sakura.

Bueno.. siempre y cuando no quieras, el castigo original es quitarte la licencia shinobi._ dijo Tsunade.

Por cierto, como no quiero que sea genin durante el resto de sus dias, que pueda asender a chunin, pero solo con mi permiso._ dijo Naruto

Que aburrido eres_ se quejo Tsunade._ Bueno, supongo que como has escuchado, Sakura Haruno, seras genin hasta que Naruto Uzumaki diga lo contrario_ dijo Tsunade, viendo a Sakura.

QUE?! NO PUEDES HACER ESTO HOKAGE-SAMA!_ grito Sakura

Solo lo hago por peticion de Naruto_ dijo Tsunade.

ENTONCES, SOLO IGNORALO, ES UN DEMONIO_ dijo Sakura.

Te pido que me ignores, yo que le suavizo el castigo... para que esta desagradecida me trate asi. Dale el castigo original,

Para que se quede como sus padres._ dijo Naruto.

Esta bien, Sakura Haruno, por atacar a un superior de konoha, yo, Tsunade Senju, te quitare tu licencia shinobi._ dijo Tsunade.

QUE!? ESO ES INJUSTO!_ grito Sakura.

No, son las reglas. Naruto, puedes irte_ dijo Tsunade.

Muchas gracias por esto Tsunade_ dijo Naruto, usando el hiraishin para volver a la puerta de la aldea.

Una vez en esta, los presentes le preguntaron a Naruto que habia hecho con Sakura, y este, respondio que la habia llevado con Tsunade, para que le de un castigo adecuado por atacar a un superior.

Luego, Naruto se despidio de todos, y salio de la aldea, con rumbo hacia Takigakure no sato-.


	2. La Llegada A Taki

Hola Muy Buenas A Todos,

¿Como Estan Familia?

Bueno El Anterior Capitulo No Comente Nada Aparte De La Teoria,

Pero Bueno Ahoraci,

Continuaremos Con Esta Fantastica Historia Que Todavia Le Falta Lo Suyo,

Naruto Se Iba De La Aldea De La Hoja,

-Naruto No Me Pertenece,

Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto-

Capitulo Numero 2-.

Ya que Takigakure no sato, estaba cerca de Konohagakure no sato, Naruto, no tardo demaciado en llegar a la aldea oculta de la cascada.

Una vez en esta, se encontro a dos guardias, los cuales, al contrario que en konoha, si hacian su trabajo.

Naruto se acerco a los dos guardias, y les dijo que era un enviado de Konoha, el cual tenia la misión de vivir una temporada en su ciudad, para formar una alianza con esta.

Los guardias, le preguntaron por su nombre, y este, dijo que era Uzumaki Naruto. Los guardias, vagamente reconocieron el nombre del chico.

Estuviste en la aldea de la ola?_ pregunto uno de ellos.

Naruto, respondio que si, y los guardias le preguntaron si este conocia a Tazuna. Naruto, nuevamente respondio que si, y estos, relacionaron a Naruto, con el Naruto del puente.

Naruto les pidio a los guardias que lo lleven ante el Takikage, y estos, le obedecieron, y lo llevaron con Shibuki.

Una vez en la oficina de Shibuki, Naruto, toco la puerta, diciendo que venia de Konoha, y que el era el ninja que se quedaria un mes en su pueblo.

Shibuki, le abrio la puerta, y lo recibio amablemente en su oficina.

En esta, Naruto y Shibuki, conversaban mientras tomaban algo de té.

Shibuki, comenzo a hablar_ Hola ninja de Konoha, serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre?_ dijo tomando algo de su té.

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, es un honor poder conocerlo Takikage-sama._ dijo Naruto._ Le molestaria poder decirme su nombre?_ agrego.

No hay ningun problema, me llamo Shibuki. Cambiando de tema, se perfectamente que deberas estar aqui durante un mes. Por lo que, te he reservado una cabaña. En este papel esta la direccion de esta._ dijo Shibuki, dandole un papel a Naruto

Oh, gracias Takikage-sama, pero, no era necesario, tengo suficiente dinero para pagar un hotel_ dijo Naruto humildemente.

Seria un insulto de parte de Taki hacia Konoha que su enviado no reciba los recursos necesarios para su estadia en nuestro pueblo, a si que, le pido que acepte_ dijo Shibuki.

Le agradezco enormemente Takikage-sama._ dijo Naruto

Naruto, vamos, vas a estar aqui un mes entero, y tengo la sensacion de que estaremos mucho tiempo hablando, por lo que, te pido que simplemente me digas "Shibuki"_ dijo este.

Esta bien, Shibuki-san_ dijo Naruto.

Bueno, al menos es un avancé_ dijo este.

Oh, Shibuki-san, me gustaria informar sobre mi... condicion antes de vivir en este pueblo_ dijo Naruto.

Condicion?_ Shibuki le pregunto a Naruto.

No una demanda si no un estado, por asi decirlo_ dijo Naruto_ Yo, soy el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas._ dijo Naruto cabizbajo, delatando con su voz que estaba sumamente incomodo al revelar esta informacion.

Oh, no hay ningun problama con eso_ dijo Shibuki con un tono neutral, lo que tranquilizo al chico.

N-no estas incomodo con que yo sea un..?_ pregunto Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

Se que no eres un demonio, tu no pediste esa carga, y se que ese demonio no se saldra de tu cuerpo, gracias al sello, a si que... ¿Por que deberia preocuparme?_ dijo Shibuki despreocupado.

Al oir estas palabras, Naruto, se sintio feliz. Alguien, ya conociendo su situacion y sin conocerlo de antemano no lo trataba como a un demonio, si no como a un contenedor.

Gracias_ dijo Naruto con su voz quebrada.

Por que?_ pregunto Shibuki.

No, nada. Con su permiso, me retiro Shibuki-san._ dijo Naruto.

Suerte Naruto-kun._ dijo Shibuki.

Naruto, salio de la oficina de Shibuki, y se dirigio hacia su nueva casa. En esta, se encontro a un hombre, el cual, le dijo que tenia una carta de parte de Jiraya para el, se la entrego y luego se retiro.

Naruto, antes de entrar en su casa, la cual, era una cabaña hecha de madera, abrio el sobre y comenzo a leer.

"Naruto:

Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que no pude despedirme de ti antes de tu partida hacia Taki. Lo lamento, me ha llegado un asunto de urgencia, y debo viajar hasta Suna.

Lo que te queria decir, es que, como ya sabes, puedes quedarte Un mes En Taki, pero, si no te encuentro en la aldea cuando yo regrese a esta (aproximademante unas dos semanas) yo mismo partire hacia Takigakure no sato para entrenarte, sea alli, sea en konoha, no podras evitar el entrenamiento jajaja.

PD: Puede que Shibuki no te haya dicho, pero, Taki, tambien tiene su propio jinchuriki, creo que es el de siete colas."

"Siete colas eh... espero que este mentalmente sano, no vaya a ser una especie de Gaara, aunque al final todo salio bien con el." Penso Naruto "En que demonios estoy pensando... pude derrotar a Gaara, por ser el contenedor del bijuu mas debil... pero, ella es la contenedora del siete colas. Debo tener cuidado." reflexiono.

"Bueno, no debo pensar en eso ahora mismo, voy a entrar a casa, y me ire a dormir, estoy cansado por el viaje" Penso este.

Naruto, abrio la puerta, y entro a lo que seria su nuevo hogar. Una cabaña, con un dormitorio, una cocina, un baño, y una sala.

En el dormitorio, habia una cama matrimonial con unas sabanas color bordo, una biblioteca repleta de libros, dos mesas de luz a los costados de la cama, las cuales tenian una lampara de mesa, el piso tenia una alfombra verde oscuro, la cual, ocupaba toda la habitación.

En la cocina, el piso estaba hecho de madera plastificada, y tenia lo basico, un horno, una cocina, una mesada, y un par de bancos. Tambien tenia cubiertos y elementos para cocinar, como sartenes, ollas, etc.

Y la sala, tenia un ventanal, el cual la iluminaba entera. Tenia el piso plastificado de madera, un sillon rojo justo en el centro, al igual que en el cuarto, habia una biblioteca repleta de libros. En esta, habia una mesa, la cual, servia para comer.

Y en el baño, la cabaña, al igual que en la cocina y la sala, contaba de un piso de madera plastificado. Tenia una bañera, un inodoro, y un lavamanos, lo basico.

Naruto quedo encantado con su cabaña.

Luego de explorarla, lo primero que hizo, fue desvestirse, y darse un relajante baño en la bañera.

Al terminar ese baño, se acosto en su cama, y se durmio inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, oficialmente, Sakura ya no era una kunoichi.

Esto, sorprendio a sus amigos, aunque al final, le dieron la razón al Uzumaki, ya que la Haruno, era demaciado impulsiva y gritona como para ser una kunoichi.

Gracias a que el equipo 7 solo tenia un integrante, Kakashi, se concentro en entrenar a Sasuke, aunque claro, antes tambien lo hacia.

En un entrenamiento, Sasuke le pregunto a Kakashi si sabia que jutsu usaba Naruto para teletransportarse, y este, le dijo que usaba el hiraishin, pero, que esta, era una tecnica muy compleja, la cual el no entendia.

.-Regresando Con Naruto-.

Ya era un nuevo dia, y Naruto, se levanto de su cama, y se vistio.

Fue a la cocina, y se preparo el desayuno (COF COF ramen COF COF).

Cuando termino de desayunar, se lavo los dientes y salio a explorar Takigakure.

Si bien el pueblo tenia su encanto, este, no era como Konoha, no tenia muchos puestos comerciales, y aun mas importante, no tenia una tienda de ramen.

Eso, deprimio algo al chico, ya que si se quedaba a vivir alli, no podria comer ramen tan seguido.

Naruto estaba caminando por una calle de Taki, la cual tenia muchas casas iguales.

Estaba mirando las casas, cuando escucho unos gritos, loe cuales pedian desesperadamente la ayuda de alguien.

Naruto salto a un tejado, y siguio los gritos.

A dos cuadras, encontro a una chica peliverde, la cual era perseguida por civiles y shinobis.

Naruto, siguio desde lo alto la persecucion, peso que le chica iba a estar bien, pero, esta tropezo, y la multitud la alcanzo.

Un shinobi, el cual usaba una espada, desenfundo su espada, y le dijo a la chica.

Llego tu hora demonio!_ apuntando con su espada a la cara de la oji-naranja.

Naruto, clavo un kunai de tres puntas en el techo, y lanzo otro cerca de los pies del ninja, el cual, por mirar a la asustada peliverde, no se dio cuenta.

El ninja, alzo con sus dos brazos su espada, ubicandola por arriba de su cabeza, y comenzo a bajarla, con la intencion de cortar a la oji-naranja.

Naruto, saco un kunai normal de su bosa y se teletransporto y detuvo la espada con el kunai.

Que crees que haces?_ pregunto Naruto.

Eso es lo que te tengo que preguntar yo! Por que la defiendes?!_ pregunto un pueblerino enfadado.

Tienes razon, me merezco lo peor por defender a una linda chica de ser golpeada por unos malhechores._ dijo Naruto, con mucho sarcasmo.

Jajaja, linda chica. Ella no es una chica, ella es un demonio!_ dijo otro pueblerino, escupiendo la ultima frase.

Naruto miro a la chica a los ojos, en estos, encontro lo mismo que reflejaban los suyos cuando era tratado asi en Konoha, el miedo, la soledad.

Naruto, se dio vuelta, y le guiño un ojo a la chica, cosa que la sorprendio y confundió.

Naruto, fingio un tono frio, y dijo_ Bueno, pues en ese caso, yo me ocupo_ dijo Naruto_ Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, acabare con el demonio de una vez por todas!_ dijo este, con el mismo tono frio.

Naruto, apoyo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica, y uso el hiraishin.

Los aldeanos, comenzaron a gritar "Larga vida a Naruto" o "El demonio por fin tendra su merecido" y cosas asi, al igual que los shinobis.

Bueno Con Esto Acaba El Capitulo De Hoy,

Muchas Gracias A Todos,

Nos Vemos Hasta Otra!,


	3. ¿La Nueva Pareja?

Hola Muy Buenos A Todos,

¿Como Estan Familia?

Seguiremos con El Capitulo Numero Tres De Esta Magnifica Teoria,

Bueno Gracias Por Ver Esta Teoria!,

Y Muchas Gracias A Shudan Nuevamente,

-Capitulo Numero 3-,

La Nueva Pareja.

Naruto No Me Pertenece,

Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto, aparecio en el techo en la misma posicion en la que estaba antes de usar el hiraishin, al igual que la chica.

Esta, aunque estaba muy sorprendida por el echo de haberse teletransportado, tenia miedo de lo que el chico le puediera hacer.

Naruto, la vio a los ojos, y siguio viendo miedo en ellos, por lo que este, decidio calmarla.

No te hare daño. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto._ dijo Naruto_ me podrias decir tu nombré?_ pregunto este.

La chica, no podia creer que el chico no le vaya a hacer daño, por lo que, estando desconfiada, le dijo su nombre._ Yo me llamo Fuu._ dijo esta.

Dime algo sobre ti_ dijo Naruto._ por que te perseguian esos idiotas?_ dijo interesado Naruto, aunque suponia la respuesta.

Que quieres saber?_ pregunto esta, desconfiada.

Veamos, se tu nombre, pero, de ahi en mas no se nada, solo se que eres bonita_ dijo este con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que le dio a Fuu la confianza necesaria como para decirle algo sonbre ella.

Esta bien. Me llamo Fuu, soy una kunoichi de takigakure. Me gustan los insectos, y mi sueño es... no, nada_ dijo esta, con un tono triste en la ultima parte.

Que pasa Fuu?_ pregunto Naruto.

No, es que, nunca podre cumplir mi sueño._ dijo Fuu con un tono trsite. Naruto, noto eso, y le pidio explicaciones._ Es que... quien diria que un demonio como yo podria tener un amigo._ dijo comenzando llorar.

Naruto, le dijo a la chica, "perdon", intrigandola bastante, y luego, sin pedirle permiso, la abrazo.

Nunca... vuelvas a llamarte demonio_ dijo Naruto, con un tono autoritario.

Por que me dices eso?_ pregunto Fuu, quien seguía llorando.

Fuu, antes de decirte por que lo digo, dejame decirte que se sobre tu condicion. Tambien se diferenciar la diferencia entre una funda y una espada, digamos que tu eres la funda._ dijo Naruto.

Fuu, se puso a llorar aun mas, ya que esta estaba feliz, alguien la entendia.

Bueno, supongo que puedo seguir explicando. Se de alguien que pasa por lo mismo que tu, desprecio por parte del pueblo, soledad, palizas, abusos, y demas cosas. Tambien quiero decirte que no estas sola, hay otras personas como tu_ dijo Naruto_ Y yo soy amigo de una de ellas._ termino este.

Que quieres decir con eso... no soy la unica que sufre esto?_ pregunto esta, con esperanza en su voz

Asi es. Hay ocho personas mas, una de ellas, es mi amigo Gaara de la arena, y otra de ellas... soy yo_ dijo este.

Fuu, abrio los ojos en señal de sorpresa._ Eres como yo?_ pregunto esta, llevandose ambas manos a la boca.

Asi es, soy el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas._ dijo Naruto, desviando su mirada hacia abajo_ Al igual que tu, he sufrido numerosos ataques de la gente que actualmente intento proteger, la gente de Konoha... ironico, no es asi?_ pregunto este

Asi es_ dijo Fuu, viendolo a los ojos.

A lo que iba. Durante mi estadia en konoha, hice muchos amigos. Ha costado, pero, lo logre. No es imposible para nosotros tener algo de compañía, no debes rendirte Fuu. Si tu lo deseas, yo puedo ser tu amigo_ dijo este.

Fuu, simplemente dijo "Gracias" y abrazo a Naruto.

Oye Fuu_ dijo Naruto llamando la atencion de la oji-naranja.

Si?_ pregunto esta.

Que tan fuerte eres como ninja?_ preguntó Naruto.

Pues, no soy muy buena_ admitio Fuu.

Que te parece si mañana entrenamos un rato?_ pregunto Naruto.

Lo dices enserio?_ pregunto esta.

Claro, seguramente mi rival, quien se encuentra en Konoha, esta entranando ahora mismo, y no me quiero quedar atras._ admitio Naruto.

Esta bien, mañana en el campo numero tres?_ pregunto Fuu.

Mañana en el campo numero 3_ afirmó Naruto_ Te parece a las dos?_ pregunto este.

A las dos... perfecto!_ dijo Fuu.

Naruto, se fue a su casa, al igual que Fuu. En esta, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar en el otro.

Fuu, estaba alegre por el echo de que alguien la acompañe en su dolor, y por tener su primer amigo.

Pero, Naruto, aunque este queria negarlo, estaba pensando en Fuu de otra manera.. como una mujer.

Eso, era porque le resultaba bastante atractiva, con esos ojos naranjas, y su cabello verde. No solo eso, si no que, su reaccion ante la revelacion de los demas jinchuriki, la idea de tener muchos amigos, y otras cosas asi, terminaron atrayendo al Uzumaki.

Naruto, se fue a dormir, pensando sobre como hacer el entrenamiento de el dia siguiente.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto y Fuu se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, el cual, era un pantano.

El entrenamiento no fue la fran cosa, los dos jinchurikis, hicieron ejercicios de control de chakra, hasta que se agotaron.

Una vez terminaron de entrenar, fueron a comer algo a un restaurante. Una vez en este, Fuu recibio malas miradas de parte de los habitantes del pueblo.

Fuu y Naruto estaban conversando cuando una chica peliroja, con ojos negros, de la misma altura que Fuu, se acerco a Naruto y le dijo.

Oye, por que un chico tan lindo como tu estaria con Fuu?_ dijo la chica casi escupiendo el nombre de Fuu.

Por que no lo estaria, Fuu es una chica maravillosa!_ dijo Naruto alegremente, con la intencion de callar a la peliroja.

Jaja, que buena broma, un chico se enamoro de la demonio jajaja_ dijo la chica.

Naruto, al oir el comentario de la chica, tuvo un gran sonrrojo, el cual, no paso desapercibido por Fuu.

Rapidamente, este reacciono y dijo.

No estoy enamorado del demonio, porque Fuu no lo es. Y, ustedes quieren un demonio? Pues tengan un demonio!_ dijo Naruto.

Este, cambio sus ojos por los del kyuubi, e hizo levitar su rojizo cabello, como Kushina lo hacia.

Eso, asusto a la chica, la cual, solo comenzó a correr, gritando que la demonio le habia lavado el cerebro.

Cuando el duo de chicos se alejo lo suficiente, Naruto, sacudio la cabeza, sus ojos, al igual que su pelo, volvieron a la normalidad.

Este, miro a Fuu y le pidio disculpas por la escena que este armo.

No tienes que disculparte Naruto._ dijo Fuu, recordando como Naruto la ayudo, las palabras que este habia dicho "Un momento... en ningun momento dijo que no le gustaba yo... sera que comparte mis sentimientos?" penso Fuu._ Naruto, hace un momento, cuando dijeron que estabas enamorado de mi, tu te sonrrojarse... que fue eso?_ pregunto Fuu, quien aunque no lo demostraba, estaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

"Mierda, me descubrio!" penso Naruto "Y ahora que se supone que haga! Ahhh le dire la verdad" siguio pensando el Uzumaki.

Emmm, lamento que te hayas enterado asi Fuu. Desde que te conoci me siento atraido por ti._ dijo Naruto, con un gran rubor, una notable timidez, y cabizbajo.

Fuu, abrazo a Naruto, y le susurro al oido que esta, sentia lo mismo por el.

Una vez se separaron del abrazo, el cual habia sido muy duradero, Naruto le pregunto a Fuu si esta queria ser su novia, y esta, agarro su nuca, y llevo los labios del Uzumaki hasta los suyos, dandole un beso, el cual fue correspondido por Naruto.

Eso responde tu pregunta?_ pregunto Fuu.

Mmm, no lo se_ dijo Naruto con un tono picaro.

Fuu le dio otro beso a Naruto, y cuando se separaron, Naruto dijo que sus dudas se habian confirmado.

Oh, por cierto. No me has dicho cuanto tiempo estaras aqui_ dijo Fuu.

Emm un mes_ dijo Naruto_ Contando el dia de ayer deben quedar 29 dias_ dijo este.

QUE?! TAN POCO... Pues en ese caso, debemos aprovechar el tiempo al maximo._ dijo Fuu._ Estaremos todo el tiempo posible juntos!_ dijo esta.

Viviras conmigo?_ dijo Naruto bromeando.

Mmmm, es una buena idea!_ dijo Fuu.

"Era solo una broma! Ella va completamente enserio!..."_Lamento por la pregunta pero.. Tu tienes a alguien en tu casa?_ pregunto Naruto.

La mirada de Fuu se volvio triste, y esta, nego con la cabeza.

Ya veo. Fuu, antes de que te pusieras a gritar que teniamos que estar mas tiempo juntos. Se lo que es la soledad, que nadie espere tu regreso en tu hogar, y quiero cambiar eso para los dos. Te ofrezco vivir conmigo, y te juro que no haremos nada pervertido, Recordando muy bien a jiraia._ dijo Naruto.

Naruto, me encantaria vivir contigo!_ dijo Fuu, recuperando su alegria.

Ven, te mostrare la casa Fuu!_ dijo Naruto, igual de alegre.

Naruto y Fuu se dirigieron a lo que seria su nuevo hogar en este mes que estaria naruto en Taki. Naruto, le mostro toda la casa a su Nueva novia.

En la noche, cuando Naruto y Fuu se iban a acostar, Naruto, al ver que solo habia una cama, propuso que el dormiese en el sofa. Cosa que Fuu nego, con la excusa de que estos eran novios, y que no habria problema en pasar las noches juntos.

Un bestialmente sonrojado Naruto, se acosto en su cama, en el lado derecho, mientras que una ansiosa Fuu se acostaba en el lado izquierdo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y la pareja, logro dormirse, para al dia siguiente, despertar en los brazos del otro.

Naruto, quien desperto primero, no queria romper el abrazo, por lo que, con un sello de manos, creo dos clones, los cuales hicieron el desayuno.

Una vez el desayuno estaba listo, Naruto, espero a que Fuu se lavantara y estos desayunaron en la mesa de la sala.

En esta, Naruto, quizo iniciar una conversación.

Fuu, te queria preguntar algo._ dijo Naruto con un tono tranquilo.

Que sucede?_ pregunto esta.

Te queria preguntar si algun dia quieres visitar Konoha, cuando me valla de Taki, estoy seguro de que mis amigos te recibiran Junto conmigo._ dijo Naruto, sin dejar su tono de comodidad.

Claro! Me encantaria!Conocerlos y irte aver,_ dijo esta, emocionada por poder conocer nuevos amigos.

Genial, luego le dire a Shibuki-san_ dijo Naruto, aun en su tono tranquilo.

Bueno con esto comcluye el Capitulo numero tres de esta increible historia,

Ah esperar el capitulo numero 4.


	4. La Llegada Del Legendario Sanin Parte 1

Hola Muy Buenas A Todos,

¿Como Estan Familia?

Me Presento Soy LeoDarkNeSs,

Bueno Continuaremos Con Esta Increible Historia Que Les Parece,

Gracias Shudan Nuevamente,

Naruto No Me Pertenece Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto,

Capitulo Numero 4

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Naruto y Fuu, fueron a pasear un rato.

Estos, se encontraban en un parque, el cual, estaba lleno de vegetacion, arboles, arbustos, flores, y todo tipo de plantas. Tambien tenia unos caminos, hechos con tablones de madera blancos, los cuales, debian medir un metro de largo, y estaban separados entre si por un centimetro.

La pareja de jinchurikis, llamo la atencion de muchas personas en el parque, porque, estos caminaban muy Juntos.

La gente, tanto shinobis como aldeanos, pensaron que Fuu, le habia lavado el cerebro a Naruto, y la obligaba a estar con el.

Aunque, el andar tomado de la mano con su novia no evitaba que Naruto recibiese un par de miradas de las mujeres de su edad, tanto kunoichis, como pueblerinas.

Eso, puso muy celosa a la peliverde, y Naruto, quien noto eso, Tenia ganas de molestar a las chicas, le dio a Fuu un apasionado beso, cosa que hizo chillar a las chicas, y atrajo miradas de odio hacia Naruto.

Al separarse, Naruto vio que su novia estaba muy sonrojada.

P-porque hiciste eso?_ pregunto Fuu, viendo para sus costados, esperando que nadie los haya visto. Pero, para su satisfaccion, encontro a las chicas chillando muy enfadadas, pero, tambien vio algo que no le gusto, los aldeanos comenzaban a mirar a Naruto, justo como la miraban a ella.

No puedo darle un beso a mi novia?_ pregunto tranquilamente Naruto.

Si puedes pero... no aqui_ dijo Fuu. Esta, se acerco al oido de Naruto y le susurro_ Gracias a eso, te estan mirando como a mi... como a un_ dijo Fuu.

No me importa_ dijo Naruto.

Que?!_ dijo Fuu asombrada por la indiferencia del rubio.

No me interesa el trato de las personas, antes estaba solo, esa era la razon por la que yo buscaba que me respeten, pero, yo ya no estoy solo, estas tu Fuu, eres lo unico que me importa_ dijo Naruto.

Y Konoha?_ pregunto Fuu, feliz por las palabras del rubio.

Konoha, digamos que es solo un lugar donde tengo un par de cosas por hacer, pero, no ire alli, hasta que se acabe mi tiempo aqui_ dijo Naruto.

Que tienes que hacer?_ pregunto Fuu.

No lo he dicho?_ pregunto Naruto, ganando un "no" como respuesta de su novia.

Soy la cabeza de dos clanes, y quiero reconstruir uno de ellos_ dijo Naruto.

DOS CLANES?!_ grito Fuu impactada._ Espera, eso significa que debemos tener hijos?!_ pregunto con un tono de emoción, el cual disimulo bastante bien.

No si tu no quieres, recuerda que aunque me encantaria reconstruir el clan de mi madre, me importa mas que tu estes de acuerdo._ dijo Naruto.

Naruto, yo no tengo problema alguno... hablando de eso, quienes son tus padres?_ dijo Fuu_ Si voy a reconstruir un clan, al menos quiero saber cual_ dijo esta.

Bueno, supongo que sabras que el clan sera el Uzumaki, ya que mi madre era de ese clan, segun lo dicho por Tsunade, y el clan de mi padre, es el Namikaze._ dijo Naruto.

Namikaze... por alguna razon me suena conocido_ dijo Fuu pensativa.

Emm, puede ser. Mi mama se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, y mi papa era Minato Namikaze_ dijo Naruto.

Ah con raz... ESPERA! Eso significa que tus padres son... La habanero sangriento y el destello amarillo de konoha!_ dijo esta, llevandose ambas manos a la boca.

Asi es._ dijo Naruto.

Espera.. por que Konoha le haria imposible la vida al hijo de su mayor heroe?_ pregunto Fuu.

El tercer hokage nunca revelo quienes son mis padres, hasta donde se, solo yo se eso_ dijo Naruto

Ya veo_ dijo Fuu.

Oh, me olvide de decirte algo!_ dijo Naruto_ Es muy importante!_ añadió este.

Que?_ pregunto Fuu muy nerviosa, ya que si el hecho de ser el hijo de dos famosos shinobis era algo no muy importante para el, no se imaginaba que seria muy importante.

En un par de semanas, mi maestro, vendra y me llevara a un viaje de entrenamiento el cual durara alrededor de tres años._ dijo Naruto_ dijo Naruto.

Te iras por mucho tiempo naruto,

Lo decia fuu con un tono bajo,

No Te Preocupes Fuu lo tengo que hacer por que tengo que volverme mas fuerte para cuidarte.

Ven vamos con Shibuki tengo que hablar unas cosas con el,

Fuu Asintio con tranquilidad

Naruto Uso el Hiraisin para llegar rapidamente con El,

Bueno, vayamos a verlo._ dijo Naruto, quien se acerco a la puerta de su oficina, y la golpeo, esperando respuestas del Takikage.

Cuando recibieron el permiso para pasar, la pareja, entro en la oficina del Takikage, sorprendiéndolo.

Este, les dio la bienvenida, y les pregunto sobre el por que de su visita.

Bueno, antes de empezar, debemos decirle algo Shibuki-san_ dijo Naruto.

El dia de ayer, comenzamos una relación_ dijo Fuu.

QUE?!_ pregunto Shibuki, feliz y sorprendido por la noticia_ Tan rapido?_ pregunto este, logrando que los dos se rian.

Bueno, supongo que sabes que Jiraya, el sanin de los sapos es mi sensei_ dijo Naruto.

UNO DE LOS NINJAS LEGENDARIOS DE KONOHA ES TU MAESTRO?_ pregunto Shibuki, muy sorprendido.

Naruto miro a Fuu, y penso en voz alta_ Oh vamos, que se me olvido de decirle jajaja, lo de Gaara, jajaja_ dijo en voz alta

Gaara?_ preguntaron Shibuki y Fuu al unisono.

Lo dije en voz alta?_ dijo Naruto indignado de si mismo.

Asi es._ dijo Fuu.

Bueno, Gaara, es el contenedor del Ichibi.. durante un ataque a la hoja libero al Ichibi, y yo lo derrote, use a mi invocación._ dijo Naruto

Gracias a lo dicho por el Uzumaki, tanto el jinchuriki del siete colas, como el Takikage, estaban sorprendidos. Tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, y sus mandíbulas chocaron contra el suelo.

Estas diciendo que a tu edad defendiste a tu aldea de un bijuu?!_ dijo Shibuki mas que sorprendido. "QUE CLASE DE NINJAS TIENE KONOHA?!" pensó este.

"Sorprendente!" pensó Fuu.

Bueno, supongo que los hechos del pasado no tienen importancia ahora, a si que, quiero hablar con usted sobre un tema, Shibuki-san._ dijo Naruto.

Sobre que tema?_ pregunto Shibuki.

Como he dicho antes, mi maestro, Jiraya, vendrá en un par de semanas, y me llevara a un viaje de entrenamiento durante Tres Años,

Estare fuera,

Dijo Naruto,

Shibuki-.

Pero Naruto por que me lo comentas,

Debido ah que cuando regrese de mi viaje quiero ver de nuevo a Fuu,

Queria ver si me dejaria venir a visitarla a la aldea,

Por mi no hay ningun problema,

Puedes visitarla las veces que gustes naruto,

Eres Bienvenido A la aldea,

Solo seria cuestion de que fu quiera,

Fuu, abrazo enérgicamente a su novio, aliviada ya que volveria por ella, a estar otra ves con ella.

"Se nota que son felices.. estoy feliz por ti Fuu" penso Shibuki.

Bueno, solo queda esperar a que Jiraya-sama llegue a Taki!_ dijo feliz Shibuki.

Asi parece Shibuki-san!_ dijo Naruto, igual de feliz.

Luego de su charla con Shibuki, Naruto y Fuu, siguieron con sus vidas durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Durante estas dos semanas, Naruto y Fuu, comanzaron a salir mas seguido, por lo que, al ver a Naruto con Fuu, el pueblo lo comenzó a tratar como una plaga, justo como konoha, pero, a el no le importaba.

Todo lo que le importaba, era pasar tiempo con su querida peliverde, aunque, a la peliverde, si le molestaba que Naruto sea tratado como ella.

Un dia, Naruto y Fuu, estaban cenando en su casa, cuando un ninja de Taki solicito su presencia en la casa de Shibuki. Usando el mismo sello de hiraishin, Naruto y Fuu llegaron al instante a la casa de Shibuki.

Una vez en esta, la pareja toco la puerta, esperando el permiso del lider del pueblo, para poder pasar.

Cuando este lo recibio, la pareja entro en la oficina, y vio que junto al Takikage, se encontraba el sanin de los sapos, Jiraya.

Bueno Mis Buenos Hombres,

Gracias Por Seguir Esta Increible Historia,

Bueno Nos Veremos En Una Siguiente Actualización De Esta Teoria.


	5. La Llegada Del Legendario Sanin Parte 2

Hola Muy Buenas A Todos,

¿Como Estan Familia?

Bueno Hoy Seguiremos Con Esta Increible Historia,

Agradezco Nuevamente A Shudan Por Averme Permetido Seguir Con Su Historia.

Bueno Para Los Que Son Españoles Y Les Da Pereza tambien subire esta parte a Youtube A Mi Canal Con Mi Mismo Nombre,

Y Darles Las Gracias A Todos Por Aver Dejado Su Review.

Naruto No Me Pertence Le Pertence A Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola Naruto, ha pasado un tiempo!_ saludo alegremente Jiraya.

Hola sensei!_ dijo Naruto, igual de alegre.

Naruto... el es Jiraya-sama?_ pregunto Fuu,

Asi es, no es de extrañar que una muchacha como tu conozca al gran Jiraya, el sanin de los sapos, y la tentación de todas y cada una de las mujeres!_ dijo este, haciendo una pose.

Jaja, solo te conozco debido a que mi novio me hablo de ti_ dijo Fuu, haciendo enfasis e las palabras "mi novio".

Bueno, pues tu novio debe ser fan de mi serie Icha-icha paradise_ dijo Jiraya, con esperanzas.

Jajaja, sensei, yo no leo esas cosas!_ dijo divertido Naruto, abrazando por la cintura a Fuu.

Ya veo.._ dijo Jiraya desilucionado_ esperen... NARUTO... ME VOY DOS SEMANAS Y TE CONSIGUES UNA NOVIA!_ dijo Jiraya muy sorprendido_ POR FAVOR... ENSÉÑAME EL ARTE DE CONQUISTAR MUJERES NARUTO-SAMA!_ grito Jiraya.

Jaja no se puede contigo siempre igual_ dijo Naruto.

TU SOLO DIME!_ decia Jiraya desesperado.

De echo... ella me conquisto a mi jajaja_ dijo Naruto.

Jiraya, se desiluciono completamente al oir esas palabras de parte de su alumno.

Jiraya-sama, lo que dice Naruto-kun no es del todo cierto. El me enamoro con su forma de ser, y ese bello rostro suyo. El es atento, amable, cariñoso, romantico, sabe cocinar, eso y muchas cosas mas me enamoraron de el_ dijo Fuu.

Ya veo, muchas gracias Fuu, si puedo agradecerte de alguna forma, solo dilo!_ dijo Jiraya, agradecido

Si puede, Que despues del entranamiento que tendran tu y naruto vengan a aqui.

Esta bien_ dijo Jiraya.

QUE.. SE DEJO CONVENCER TAN RAPIDO! IMAGINE QUE SERIA MAS DIFICIL!_ dijo Naruto.

Ustedes dos me daran ideas para muchos libros, dejar pasar esa oportunidad seria una estupidez_ penso Jiraya.

Ya veo..._ dijo Naruto_ Oye Fuu, orita voy a hacer mis valijas!_ dijo alegremente Naruto.

Si Yo Te Ayudo!_ dijo igual de alegre Fuu.

Alto, puedo hablar con ustedes dos un momento?_ pregunto Shibuki_ Disculpe Jiraya-sama, pero me gustaría que nos deje a solas._ agrego este.

No hay ningún problema_ dijo Jiraya, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Cuando Jiraya se retiro, dejando solos a Naruto, Shibuki y a Fuu, el Takikage, comenzó a hablar.

Naruto, Fuu, quiero que sepan, que si gustan, son libres de vivir en konoha, ya que taki es una ciudad paifica, no nos haría daño perder a nuestro jinchuriki, y ya que la gente aquí no los trata muy bien, supongo que no tendría mucho sentido obligarlos a quedarse por si hay una guerra se los comento por que se que estan viviendo Juntos_ dijo Shibuki.

Quedese tranquilo Shibuki-san, en konoha soy tratado de igual manera. Cuando Me Valla en Un Mes le dire a la hokage que revele la información sobre quienes son mis padres, para que la gente deje de tratarme asi. No es que me moleste, de echo, yo ya me acostumbre, y con el echo de estar al lado de Fuu se me pasa, pero, yo se que a ella no, por lo que no voy a permitir que la chica que amo sea tratada asi._ dijo Naruto_ Ademas, asi podría reclamar la herencia de mi padre, y darle un hogar a Fuu._ dijo Naruto_ Aunque, he de admitir que hemos estado muy comodos en la cabaña_ admitio el pelirrojo.

Ya veo._ dijo Shibuki._ Fuu, me alegra que hayas encontrado a Naruto, se nota que te ama._ dijo el Takikage con una sonrisa.

Yo también me alegro_ dijo Fuu_ Y aunque no lo parezca, yo lo quiero aun mas!_ dijo Fuu.

Claro que no_ dijo Naruto.

Claro que si_ dijo Fuu comenzando una pelea infantil.

El takikage, quien tenia una gota en la nuca al estilo anime, les dio el permiso para retirarse. La pareja se despidió respetuosamente y se retiro del lugar.

Los dos jinchurikis, se dirigieron a su casa, para armar las valijas de naruto, y salir de viaje con Jiraya.

Cuando terminaron de empacar, Jiraya, apareció en su casa, y le dijo a naruto que en el dia siguiente, partirían hacia el monte myoboku.

Este, les explico todo sobre el modo sabio, y que pasarían casi dos años intentando dominarlo, y que el resto del entrenamiento, lo usarían para ampliar su arsenal de jutsus.

Naruto, se emocióno al escuchar todo lo que jiraya tenia preparado para el.

Estos, pasaron el resto del dia con Jiraya, luego, al irse a dormir, Jiraya se entero de que Naruto y Fuu dormían juntos, por lo que maldijo a la suerte de su estudiante.

Al dia siguiente, el duo conformado por Jiraya,Y Naruto, salieron de Takigakure no sato, y se dirigió al monte myoboku.

Naruto se despidio de Fu Con muchisimo dolor de dejarla,

Pero sabia que tendria que regresar fuerte para protegerla de quien sea.

Y asi los dos jinchurikis se despidieron muy amorosamente y naruto partio a lado de su maestro.

Fuu se quedo con el Takikage que se encontraba aun lado despiendolos.

Tardaron alrededor de un mes en llegar.

Durante el camino, Jiraya, le enseño a naruto un par de técnicas, para matar el tiempo. Antes, se fijo en su afinidad elemental claro esta.

(N/A: Les dare una afinidad diferente a cada uno, solo por diversión.)

Naruto, había heredado el raiton, de parte de su padre, y el suiton, de parte de su madre.

Al ver eso, Jiraya, decidio enseñarle unos jutsus básicos a Naruto, durante su viaje.

A Naruto le enseño el Suiton: Suidan no jutsu, y el Raiton: Kage bunshin.

Una vez llegaron al monte myoboku, Jiraya, le presento a Fukasaku y a Shima a naruto.

Luego, este, les explico todo sobre el senjutsu. Lo que este hacia, y lo que te podía pasar al desconcentrarte cuando recolectas energía natural.

cuando Jiraya les explico los peligros de usar el senjutsu, no se atemorizo para nada, de echo, se veia muy emocionado por aprender a usarlo.

Había pasado un año, en el cual, Naruto no podía dominar el modo sabio. Eso, fue hasta que a Naruto, se le ocurrió dejar un par de clones de sombra recolectando la energía natural, y que cuando el lo necesite, estos desaparezcan, y que la energía vaya hacia el original.

A Fukasaku, le gusto la idea, por lo que, le dejo a Naruto probarla.

Cuando comprobaron que esta dio resultado.

Con este método, Naruto logro dominar el modo sabio, en menos tiempo de lo que el sanin esperaba.

El sanin, estaba muy orgulloso de su alumno ya que pudo dominar algo tan complejo como el senjutsu, en un menor tiempo que el, y eso que aun no lo dominaba del todo bien.

El resto del año, y el que le seguía, Jiraya lo uso para ampliar el arsenal de jutsus de naruto.

Una vez pasaron los dos años de entrenamiento, y aun les quedaba uno, ya dominaba el senjutsu, y tenían un arsenal variado.

Jiraya, decidió que el año que le faltaba, se la pasarían viajando. Y eso hicieron.

Estos, se quedaban alrededor de un mes en un pueblo, luego viajaban a otro pueblo, y asi durante todo el año.

Naruto comenzo a soñar cosas que tenia que ver con un zorro gigante.

Que se lo comento a su maestro lo cual su maestro dijo que lo mas seguro seria la bestia que tenia a dentro de el.

Jiraia dio la idea de que si podian a entrenar sobre el poder del nueve colas,

Naruto el cual si queria sabia que eso llevaria demasiado tiempo lo cual estaba en lo cierto.

Jiraia le comento que seria otros tres años.

Pero que si queria lo podian hacer despues de que naruto y el regresaran del viaje.

Siguieron viajando conociendo nuevos lugares,

Naruto en su viaje le compro muchas cosas a su amada.

Le compro Unos collares, Pulseras y Un Anillo de compromiso.

Jiraia al tiempo que vio que naruto lo compro se le salieron los ojos, junto con la lengua y todo lo que pudiera.

Naruto te casaras con fuu,

Lo decia con muchisimo asombro El Sanin de los sapos.

Jaja Si pero lo conservare y si quiero Casarme con ella, no hay nada en este mundo que no queria mas que eso.

Ya Faltana Poco para que naruto regresara A Konoha y despues iria a ver su amada.

Fin Del Capitulo De Hoy, Bueno Gracias Por Aver lo visto,

Nos Vemos Despues Con Otra Actualización.


	6. Capitulo Numero Nueve

Hola A Todos!

Como estan familia.

Bueno hoy seguiremos con esta increible historia y pronto estare actualizando con el proximo capitulo de esta historia.

Tengo canal de youtube por si te Hueva escribir y solo quieres escuchar se llama LeoDarkNeSs T Oh Teorias.

Bueno comenzemos.

Naruto no me pertenece!.

Naruto junto a lado de su maestro el gran jiraiya,

Rumbo hacia konaha la aldea oculta entre las hojas,

Mientras camiban hacia su destino iban hablando sobre algunas cosas sobre el Poder del Kyuby.

Y que deberian llegar a konoha para saber sobre Tsunade y unas cosas sobre la alianza entre Taki y Konoha.

Naruto iba pensando en que pronto veria a su amada,

A la cual tenia muchas ganas de ver,

Desde el mismo momento que se fue de Taki.

-Pero fue interrumpido y sacado de sus pensamientos por Jiraiya-,

Oyes naruto, tengo que contarte algo importante_Hablo el Sanin de los sapos con tono serio-,

Cosa que jamas pasaba.

Que pasa_Respondio el rubio con duda sobre la actitud de su sensei.

Se Trata de la organización akatsuki,

De la que esmos estado investigando este año que estuvimos de viaje por el Mundo ninja.

Que descubriste Maestro_, Respondio naruto con un tono serio debido a la situción debida de ese momento.

Lo que se es que an comenzado a moverse y acapturar a los Jinchurikis-,Comento jiraiya.

Mm entiendo sensei_Respondio el rubio.

Estamos a dos dias de llegar a Konoha-, Hablo Jiraiya.

Si, Muy bien ya quiero llegar_Respondio el peli-rojo con Algo de alegria en su voz de saber que pronto llegaria para luego ir aver a su amada.

Hay un pueblo algo cercas de donde nos encontramos actual mente, Esta como a 15 minutos a nuestro paso,

Donde dormiremos y pasaremos la noche para mañana seguir con nuestro camino_Comento Jiraiya.

Me Parece bien,

Tengo mucho hambre y sueño del viaje de hoy_Contesto Naruto.

Los dos se dirijieron hacia el pueblo antea mencionado_Para pasar la noche tranquilamente-.

Despues de un rato llegaron a su destino.

Despues de haber cenado junto los dos se disponieron a dormir tranquilamente, para el siguiente dia para seguir con su viaje.

Paso la noche ya era un nuevo dia_Los se disponiero a desayunar algo y luego seguiria con su camino.

Despues de haber desayunado los dos siguieron en su camino.

Pero antes de salir del pueblo algo llamo mucho la atención de naruto,

Por que pudo ver como una mujer rubia corria con mucha velocidad de dos tipos con tunicas negras y nuebes rojas.

Por lo que se podia ver la chica iba muy herida y golpeada pero tambien ningun aldeano la ayudaba mas bien todos tenian cara de satisfacción.

Entoncea jiraiya se enojo junto com naruto que comenzarón a seguir a la chica para ayudarla.

Despues de averla seguido con cautela la encontraron descansando detras de un arbol demasiado herida.

Naruto con mucha calma se acerco a ella.

Hola disculpa_te encuentras bien-,

Hablo naruto con calma mientras se acercaba despacio.

Ella se asusto y se alejo rapidamente mientras apretaba au herida que tenia en su brazo.

Soy naruto uzumaki, no temas no te are daño lo prometo_Hablo el peli-rojo con algo de seguridad.

Soy Yugito_Respondio la bella rubia.

Y el es mi sensei Jiraiya_Respondio naruto mientras señalaba a su sensei.

Jiraiya tenia pensando muchas cosas eroitas sobre que aria con ella y cosas a si,

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos._Cuando llegaron los mismo hombres que la estaban siguendo.

Entregenos a la bestia_Hablo un de ellos que se veia tenia la boca tapada y un gorro gris a lado de su compañero que tenia una Oz.

Yugito se levanto queria comenzar a correr pero fue detenia con la mano de naruto que agarraron sus manos.

Tranquila No te preocupes no dejare que te pase nada malo,

Confia en mi_Lo decia naruto con una mirada fija en los akatsukis.

Jiraiya-.

Naruto no te confies,

Recuerda lo fuertes que pueden ser.

Naruto-.

No te preocupes sensei,

Lo are rapido,tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje.

Ya esta listo detras de un arbol estaba un clon de naruto en posición de loto recolectando energia de la naturaleza, y desaparece.

Entonces al naruto original le cambian los ojos.

Y le se le rodean los ojos de naranja.

Acabare con ustedes!.

.-Bueno con esto acaba el capitulo del dia de hoy Bueno nos vemos en una siguiente actualización-.

Saludos a todos.


	7. Capitulo Numero 7

¡Hola Familia!

¿Como Estan?

Bueno Hoy Continuaremos Con Esta Increible Historia.

Gracias A Todos Por Sus Reviews.

Recuerden Que Para Los Que No Les Gusta Leer, Tengo Un Canal En Youtube Con El Nombre De LeoDarkNeSs T. Donde Tengo Muchas Mas Historias Narradas.

Bueno Sin Mucho Mas Que Comienze El Capitulo Del Dia De Hoy.

La Historia De Naruto Se Iba De La Aldea De La Hoja.

Capitulo Numero 7.

Naruto No Me Pertenece.

Ya estaba listo detras de un arbol estaba un clon de naruto en posición de loto recolectando energia de la naturaleza, y desaparece.

Entonces al naruto original le cambian los ojos.

Y se le rodean los ojos de naranja.

Acabare con ustedes!.

ambos sacaron una mueca de sonrisa_. Y se colocaron en posición de pelea_, Para contra-atacar a Naruto.

Se lanzarón muy rapido hacia naruto,

Jidan saco su guadaña mientras intentaba acertarle golpes a naruto pero sin ningun acierto.

Naruto esquivaba muy rapidamente y lanzo un golpe cosa que jidan esquivo,

Pero una gran honda de aire salio de lado,

Sacandolo a varios metros.

Kakuzu comenzó a sacar hilos de su cuerpo, estirando mucho su cuerpo, sus brazos mas que nada.

Intentanto acertarle ataques a naruto, pero naruto se balanceaba hacia los lados con mucha velocidad y presición de los mismos.

. -. -.

Jiraiya fue ayudar rapidamente a yugito que seguia en el mismo arbol apretando sus heridas para detener algo el sangrado de las mismas.

Jiraiya la cargó y la saco de ese lugar,

Aun lugar mas seguro donde podria ayudarla a tratar sus heridas.

Ella al principio no se dejaba cargar ni ayudar en sus heridas,

Pero jiraiya la cargo sin su permiso y se la llevo rapidamente de alli.

. -. -.

Kakuzu comenzó a utilizar jutsus de fuego,

Bolas de fuego consecutivas hacia naruto,

Mientras se podia ver a naruto corriendo por el costado de una montaña,

Mientras todas las bolas de fuego golpeaban cada ves mas cercas de el.

Jidan salio a lado de kakuzu y corrio hacia naruto con buena velocidad,

Naruto estaba corriendo de las bolas de fuego consecutivas,

Y kakuzu lanzó un enorme dragon de agua,

Que tambien iba detras de naruto con señales de impactar muy pronto con el.

Naruto pensaba en una solución rapida,

Cuando Jidan se estaba acercando, Naruto creo 5 clones, Y los lanzo hacia Jidan con mucha fuerza._ iban en fila firmes y impactando con Jidan sacandolo volando del costado de la montaña,

Pero los clones se agarraron de los brazos con secutivamente haciendo varias vueltas y impactandole una gran patada que lo mando volando con mucha velocidad._ impactandolo a un lado de kakuzu Dejandolo incrustado en el suelo,

Creando humo por el choque.

Entonces el Dragon seguia detras de naruto, y las bolas de fuego ya habia dejado de mandar.

Entonces naruto fijo bien donde estaban ellos,

Creando dos clones y lanzandolos con muchisima fuerza a kakuzu y Jidan.

Mientras caian los clones crearon unos rasengan ultra gigantes_. Impactandoselos a los dos creando muchisimo mas humo de la tierra.

Naruto corrió y despues de correr por el costado, se coloco enfrente de los dos y el dragon tambien y salieron dos clones muy rapido que juntos pudieron crear un rasen shuriken muy grande.

Que naruto lanzó hacia al dragon de agua,

Al instante de averlo lanzado creo una honda de aire que rodeo el lanzamiento._ mientras el rasen shuriken resplandia con todo su brillo, mientras las aspas del shuriken giraban demasiado rapido.

Destruyendo el dragon de agua como si no fuera nada y dirijiendose a los dos que se encontraban en el suelo.

Naruto miro al frente y volvieron a parecer los dos clones,

A si creando otro Rasen-Shuriken Grande.

Desaparecieron los dos clones y naruto volvio a lanzar el shuriken creando varias ondas de viento.

. -. -.

Un Rasen-Shuriken A compañado de otro que iba atras del mismo,

Creando un esfera azul gigantesca que Giraba._ Que dejo un hueco en el suelo demasiado grande.

Naruto se lanzó y callo a un lado del gran hueco que habia creado sus dos rasen-shurikens.

Naruto cerro los ojos, y los parparos naranjas desaparecieron._ naruto hizo un suspiro,

los dos habia sido mutilados por sus rasen-shurikens.

Pero Uno de ellos seguia con vida,

Naruto lo sabiá pero lo dejo vivir,

Bueno lo poco que podia moverse no iba a poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Naruto se acerco al cuerpo del que seguia con vida._ Aunque era increible verlo casi sin cabeza y que siguiera moviendo los ojos,

Boca y riendose como loco.

Naruto-.

Bueno me diras donde esta el lider de tu organización,

Lo decia mientras comenzaba a crear un rasengan en su mano izquierda.

Hidan comenzó a reirse como loco y decirte que estaba loco era poco.

Solo le dijo que su lider ya estaria en la aldea de la hoja buscando al nueve colas._ y que seria el fin de todos.

Naruto solo apreto el puño de su mano derecha y le lanzo el rasengan._ y se retiro de alli y se dirjio donde estaba jiraiya y la chica rubia.

. -. -.

Despues de un rato de caminata para naruto, llego a su destino donde estaba jiraiya y la chica que por lo que se veia estaba dormida y vendada.

Jiraiya-.

Naruto que bueno que ya llegaste._ Hablo jiraiya mientras colocaba su pergamino en el suelo.

Naruto cuidala ire por comida para los tres.

Naruto-.

Si esta bien sensei,

Valla sin preocupación.

Jiraiya asintio y se retiro del lugar a un pueblo con un jutsu de camuflage para ir al pueblo sin mucho problema.

. -.

Ya habia pasado unas cuantas horas y jiraiya todavia no regresaba con la comida para los tres y no faltaba mucho para que a nochesca

A si que naruto hizo una fogata para calentar el lugar y haci ubiera luz.

Yugito abrio los ojos y lentamente levanto su cuerpo para observar a su alrrededor._ y se topo con naruto que se encontraba casi enfrente de ella con los ojos cerrados.

Yugito-.

¿Donde Estoy?_Preguntaba mientras se retorcia algo por el dolor de su cuerpo y se alteraba un poco por la situación.

Naruto-.

Calmate porfavor,

No te are daño, confia en mi...

Por alguna extraña razón a las palabras de naruto hiceron que se calmara y se sintiera segura.

Yugito recordo que la estaban persiguiendo aquellos akatsukis.

Yugito-.

Que paso con los que me estaban siguiendo.

Naruto-.

Quedate tranquila,

Ya no te volveran a molestar._ Lo dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Yugito de dujo que el y el otro hombre de pelo puntiagudo y blanco acabaron con ellos luego les daria las gracias.

En ese momento jiraiya llego._ veo que despertaste corazón.

A Yugito se le hizo extraño ese comentario.

Naruto-.

Porfavor sensei no empieze.

Jiraiya sonrio y le dio la comida a los y la de el._ y comenzarón a comer todos.

Yugito-.

Gracias A los dos por aver acabado con ellos.

Jiraiya queria llevarse todo el credito pero al ultimo no fue haci,

Jiraiya-.

Yo solo te cure y te traje aqui,

El que los extermino rapidamente fue naruto y con esas palabras vieron a naruto.

Naruto seguia comiendo su comida con tranquilidad ignorando sus miradas.

Naruto-.

Y Dime Yugito Por que te seguian esos dos.

Yugito coloco su comida a un costado_. por otra extraña razón tenia mucha confianza en los dos y les dijo su condición como jinchuriki._ Soy El Jinchuriki De 2 Colas-Confeso La Chica.

Naruto le comenzaron a cuadrar algunas cosas.

Jiraiya-.

por eso los de akatsuki te estaba persiguiendo.

Yugito asintio a las palabras de jiraiya.

Naruto-.

Bueno, entonces sensei tenemos que dormir por que necesitamos apresurarnos a llegar a nuestro a la aldea.

Jiraiya-.

Por que lo dices naruto.

Naruto-.

Por que cuando termine con ellos dos, el ultimo me dijo que su lider ira por el nueve colas a la aldea de la hoja.

Jiraiya-.

Ya veo, entonces si es muy grave.

Yugito-.

Y que aran conmigo._ Pregunto algo angustiada por la respuesta que de seguro le darian.

Naruto-.

Te daremos comida algo de dinero y te dejaremos en un pueblo cercano y de alli yo y mi sensei nos iremos hacia nuestro destino_. Jiraiya asintio a las palabras de naruto y comenzó a colocarse para dormir.

Yugito-.

Permitanme irme con ustedes._ No tengo a donde ir. aparte quiero venganza con esos tipos de akatsuki.

Jiraiya_Se quedo pensativo un momento.

Naruto-.

Muy bien,

Mañana al amanecer nos iremos,

Haci que descansa.

Ella asintio y se quedo dormida y los otros dos tambien.

. -. -.

.-Paso la noche-.

. -. -.

Los tres ya estaban arreglados y listos para seguir con su Viaje que pronto llegarian a su destino.

. -. -.

2 Dias despues.

. -. -.

Naruto sintio no muy lejos en la aldea de la hoja un enorme explosión al igual que jiraiya.

Y los tres comenzarón a correr muy rapido para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo en la aldea de la hoja.

Despues de una corrida llegaron a la entrada de la aldea que lo unico que vieron fueron muchisimas casas destruidas, muchos escombros en todos lados.

Entraron a la aldea y lo que vieron hizo que se sorprendieran demasiado los tres.

Ya no habia aldea todo se encontraba destruido.

Naruto observo hacia abajo en el enorme crater que creo la explosión que sintio antes._ y pudo observar a Tsunade muy herida y en el suelo enfrente de varios de akatsuki.

. -. -.

Uno de ellos se lanzo hacia donde estaba ella_. pero antes de que el hombre alcanzara a Tsunade Naruto callo con un golpe hacia abajo destruyendolo y dejando un crater en el suelo por el impacto y volteando sus ojos hacia donde estaban ellos. Dejando ver que ya habia activado el modo ermitaño.

Tsunade no podia creerlo,

Naruto despues de hace muchisimo tiempo que no lo veia y se le salio una pequeña lagrima y algo de alivio por que naruto era una esperanza para todos ellos.

Pain-.

Con que tu solo veniste A Nosotros.

Cae jiraiya atras de naruto, naruto le dice que se lleve a tsunade de alli por que esto se pondria feo.

Jiraiya se lanzo hacia atras con Tsunade y la dejo a un lado de hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee y mas ninjas._ que todos se encontraban con los ojos afuera y muy sorprendidos de naruto y de su poder que desprendia,

Cosa que ya no estaba a su alcanze.

Sakura apreto fuertemente los dientes-.

¡Maldito Estupido! no creas que se me olvido lo que me hiciste me las vas a pagar!.

Sasuke-.

De donde saco tanto poder.

Shikamaru-.

Ese es naruto,

Si que ah cambiado un buen de lo que era antes.

Chuoji-.

Tienes razón.

Ino-.

Naruto si que ah cambiado se ve muy guapeton pero va acompañado de otra chica._ Mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

Hinata solo observaba a naruto sin hacer ningun comentario.

Recordando que hace medio año una chica llamada fuu fue a la aldea y estuvo con Tsunade y ella decia que era la actual y unica pareja del Peli-Rojo Naruto Uzumaki.

Cosa que hizo que a hinata se le partiera el corazón, por eso ella no hacia ningun comentario al respecto.

. -. -.

Jiraiya Y Yugito calleron atras de naruto Mientras a jiraiya le salia el modo sabio igualmente que naruto.

A yugito comenzó a rodearla una capa de color azul con marcas negras mientras sus ojdo cambiaban de color y al mismo tiempo le salian dos colas atras del manto.

Salieron dos clones a lado de naruto,

Naruto estiro su brazo y junto con sus clones creo un enorme rasen-shuriken.

Que Comienze La Batalla.

Bueno con esto acaba el capitulo del dia de hoy.

Bueno, agradecimiento a Shudan Nuevamente por dejarme seguir con su historia y espero y le guste.

Hasta otra proxima actualización.


	8. ¿La Paz Ah Regresado?

.-Hola A Todos-.

.-Como Estan Familia-.

.-Me presento Soy LeoDarkNeS-.

Espero y Tengan Un Muy Buen Dia-.

Y Que Cumplan Sus Sueños Con Mucha Alegria-.

Se que ah Pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que actualize la ultima vez, pido una disculpa para los que esperaban con ansias el siguiente capitulo de esta historia...

Comentar que ahora en este arco de la historia se llamara Naruto El Regreso A La Casacada!...

Bueno Sin Mucho Mas Para Los Que Les De Hueva Leer, En Mi Canal LeoDarkNeSs T, Mañana Traere El Capitulo Narrado y Con Musica... Bueno Sin Mucho Mas Que Comienze Esta Historia.

.-El Regreso A La Aldea Se La Cascada-.

.-Capitulo Numero Ocho-.

.-¿La Paz A Regresado? -.

. -. -.

La Pelea A acabado, La Aldea Vuelve A La Vida y El Tormento Se ah ido al fin en la vida de la aldea de Konoha.

. -.

Naruto salio caminando del arbol donde se encontraba Nagato Junto con konan mientras caminaba veia hacia los arboles como tiraban sus hojas con mucha tranquilidad respiraba sin muchas prisas y suavidad,

Naruto iba pensando mientras seguia caminando de regreso a Konoha la aldea que ahora mismo se encontraba destruida completamente por el ataque de Pain y algunos akatsukis...

Naruto penso en Las pases que hizo con Nagato y que el habia dicho que revivio a todas las personas de esa aldea ¿deberian ser cierto? , Naruto se encontraba muy cansado para poder sentir las presencias de todos, para confirmar sus sospechas del si lo habia revivido...

Pero las fuerzas de Naruto estaban comenzando a desaparecer con eso sus piernas no aguantaron la preción y callo recargado a un arbol que se encontraba detras de el...

Me siento destrozado, jaja creo que ya no podre seguir adelante naruto lo admitio en sus pensamientos...

Naruto se quedo en esa posición por un rato para descansar y recuperar algo de fuerza mientras que su frente derramaba algo de sangre, su chakra casi habia desaparecido por completo estaba en su climax...

Naruto:- el Modo sabio era muy efectivo pero lo use por mucho tiempo y Jajaja tendre que seguire perfeccionarlo para que no me consuma tanta energia y chakra...

.-45 Minutos Despues-.

Quedaban unas pocas horas para que anocheciera, a si que Naruto decidio seguir caminando aun que todavia se sentia muy debil pero logro pararse con dificultad y intento dar un paso pero su pierna comenzó a temblar haciendo que callera pero con su mano sostuvo una rama del arbol en el que se encontraba evitando que no callera al suelo...

Naruto:- Todavia sigo siendo muy debil, no puedo moverme... Cuando volvio hacer otro intento, se escucharon unos pasos de como tronaban las hojas de los arboles que se encontraban en la tierra como si alguien las estuviera pisando y a si acercandose a naruto...

Naruto rapidamente penso que quien seria, todavia no tiene la suficiente energia para detectar las presencias conocidas oh enemigas, ¿Quien se encuentra Alli?-Pregunto el peli-rojo.

De entre los arbusto salio alguien conocido para El Peli-rojo,

Era Kakashi su antiguo maestro con el que no se llevaba muy bien,

Pero le alegro verlo con vida.

Kakashi se acerco al peli-rojo:- ¿Naruto con que tu fuiste quien me revivio?

Naruto se tranquilizo:- Fue Nagato, El que hizo todo esto fuera posible.. Regresarle la vida a los de esa aldea...

Con esas palabras naruto callo del cansancio hacia alfrente pero Kakashi reacciono rapidamente y lo atrapo con sus brazos agarrandolo antes de que chocara en el suelo.

Naruto:- Gracias Kakashi.

Kakashi:- No te preocupes, Yo te llevo regreso a la aldea tu descansa lo que puedas.

Kakashi sostuvo a naruto y comenzó una corrida de regreso a la aldea de la hoja... Pasando atra-vez de los arboles y algunas rocas grande en dirección a la aldea de la hoja.

. La Aldea De La Hoja.-.

En la aldea ya se encontraban todos los aldeanos y ninjas revividos junto con todos los novatos que estuvieron en la generación de naruto tambien se encontraba Tsunade y aun lado su Maestro Jiraiya y tambien al otro lado, Yugito esperando al pelirojo de su regreso todos esperando con ansias a kakashi que se habia ofrecido a ir por el...

.-Un Rato Despues-.

Kakashi noto que naruto abrio los ojos y paro...

Kakashi:- ¿Naruto ya te sientes mejor?

Naruto:- Me siento igual, solo que ya intentare caminar estamos nuy cercas de llegar no?

Kakashi:- Si, Kakashi Bajo a naruto despacio y naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia alfrente los dos siguieron caminando hacia la aldea que ya faltaba poco para que se viera visible,

ya que estaban arriba de una pequeña colina donde se observaba muy bien todo el paronama de la aldea.

Siguieron caminando por la colina hasta que Naruto se hizo visible para todos los de la aldea y los gritos aclamando a naruto no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos Gritando... ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! menos una Peli-Rosa que fruncia el seño al ver las aclamaciones hacia naruto, Sasuke hizo una cara de derrota pero con una sonrisa ante naruto, Parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte eh naruto"

Penso Sasuke mientras veia al peli-rojo en la colina...

Naruto abrio sus ojos repentinamente mientras de fondo se escuchaban todos los aldeanos gritar ¡NARUTO! observo muy estrañado el comportamiento de todas las personas de la aldea pero no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, por que ni el mismo sabe cuanto deseaba que las personas no lo odiaran como siempre lo trataron en su niñes y ahora se estaba cumpliendo...

Kakashi se acerco a naruto y le hablo:- naruto Parece, que eres el mejor de todos Jeje.

Naruto:- No, No creo que sea para tanto, el mejor siempre sera mi Maestro Jiraiya...

Naruto observo a Su sensei mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras...

Naruto Bajo con mucho cuidado dirijiendose a donde estaban su maestro, Tsunade y Yugito...

Todos los aldeanos abrieron el camino hacia ellos para que naruto pasara sin complicaciones._. Naruto pasó mientras veia las caras de felicidad de todas las personas niños, adultos, ancianos y ninjas. Seguia acercandose a ellos y solo se seguian escuchando a los aldeanos ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! En Forma de gritos.

Una vez se acerco a ellos y tsunade le hablo.

Tsunade:- Siempre luciendote como siempre, ¿Verdad Naruto? Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa que no podia ocultar al ver a naruto bien..

Naruto saco una sonrisa hacia Tsunade:- Pero nada mas un poco no hace daño Jajaja Verdad abuela?.

Jiraiya:- Me siento muy Orgulloso de ti naruto,

espero que Nagato se alla arrepentido de haber hecho todo lo que hizo como lo habias dicho, jiraiya recordo esas palabras cuando se encontraban luchando contra ellos...

Naruto:- Lo hizo,

pero el es la razón de que esten todos vivos es por que el Murio...

Lo lamento sensei, naruto se acerco a Jiraiya y le toco el hombro.

Jiraiya comenzó a tener un recuerdo de sus Ex-alumnos, un recuerdo felices con sus tres alumnos y mientras volteaba al cielo, pudo observar a Nagato junto Yaiko de pequeños...

Descansen en paz! jamas los olvidare! Pronto nos reunirenos!...

Naruto se alejo de su maestro y le hablo a tsunade y yugito:- Creo que ire a descansar a algun pueblo cerca, y despues partir a la aldea de la cascada!

Jiraiya:- Iras con Ella Naruto?

Naruto:- Claro, Hace mucho tiempo que No La Veo y la extraño mucho Jiraiya-Sensei.

Yugito interrumpio a naruto y hablo:- Te iras naruto?

Naruto observo a yugito y se acerco a ella:- Yugito me ire unos dias a la aldea de la cascada,

tu ayuda a las demas personas en esta aldea que esta sera de ahora en adelante tu nuevo hogar,

aun que de momento este destruida.

Naruto:- Abuela, Te puedo pedir un gran favor?

Tsunade:- Dime?

Naruto:- Puedes dejar que Yugito se quede en esta aldea,

no tiene un lugar al cual ir y quiero que ella se quede aqui y se convierta en una de tus mejores Kunoichis!...

Tsunade:- Si claro Naruto, Ella de que aldea era?

Yugito:- Yo era de la aldea del raikage.

Tsunade:- Mm espero y no tengamos problemas con el, cuando se entere que te quedaras aqui...

Naruto:- No creo que las tenga, por como la encontramos y lo que nos conto fue por culpa del raikage... A si que no creo,

naruto observo a tsunade Cuidala porfavor abuela.

Tsunade:- Si no te preocupes por eso naruto, Yo la cuidare Tsunade observo a Yugito.

Ahora eres de Konoha, esta sera tu aldea apartir de ahora, de momento no te puedo ofrecer donde dormir por que la aldea esta destruida pero cuando se pueda hacer algo ten por seguro que la tendras!

Yugito:- Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama_Perdón digo Hokage-Sama. Yugito volteo haber a Naruto,

Ten mucho cuidado en tu viaje hacia la aldea de la Cascada.

Naruto se acerco a yugito:- no te preocupes por mi yugito,

no pasara nada pronto regresare aqui Todavia tengo cosas que hacer aqui, algunas cosas pendientes Naruto le sonrio a Yugito haciendo que se sonrojara pero tambien le devolviera la sonrisa.

Sasuke se acerco a donde se encontraban ellos y le hablo a naruto:- Naruto estuviste muy bien el dia de hoy! _Hablo el asabache

Naruto le respondio sarcastico:- Jaja casi me muero como 3 veces!

Sasuke le respondio igual de sarcastico:- Desde mi punto de vista,

les estabas ganando dandoles una buena.

Junto con ese comentario los dos sacaron una pequeña risa, Kakashi sonrio al verlos junto con jiraiya que se encontraba aun lado de el.

. -. -.

Sasuke:- Todavia me debes una revancha por la ultima pelea que tuvimos tu y yo...

Naruto:- Me parece muy bien, cuando regrese por que orita saldre de viaje, tendremos una revancha A Si que vuelvete Mas fuerte.

Sasuke:- Cuando regreses lo veremos naruto!

Los dos chocaron los puños de frente y solo sonrieron y cerraron los ojos.

Los compañeros de naruto observaban desde lo lejos esa escena,

Kiba:- Quien iba a pensar que el buen Naruto seria el que nos iba a salvar a todos con ese comentario akamaru solto un ladrido.

Shikamaru:- Y por lo que veo, esos dos al fin se llevan bien...

Chouji:- Tienes mucha razón shikamaru.

Ino:- Que bueno que a si sea, y no se lleven como antes ¿No creen?

Shino:- Tienes mucha Razón Ino y Kiba.

Hinata:- Que Bueno que sea Por eso!

Sakura solo pensaba pendejadas y maldiciones sobre el Peli-Rojo por que gracias a El nunca podra salir de Genin por toda su Vida!

Shikamaru se acerco a naruto:- Naruto te volviste muy fuerte al final y regresaste como me habias dicho!

Naruto:- Lo se, Shikamaru Recuerda que yo soy Chunin al igual que Tu!

Shikamaru:- No lo celebres Tanto, a mi no me falta casi nada para ser Jounin.

Naruto hizo una cara muy sorprendida:- De verdad? ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME VUELVAS A GANAR SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru comenzó a reir por ese comentario...

Yo tambien te extrañe naruto.

Naruto tambien comenzó a reir junto a el y sasuke.

Naruto:- Bueno Shikamaru, Me voy a ir unos dias a la aldea de la cascada, luego vemos eso sobre el asenso... Eh, te estare vigilando con eso naruto se fue lentamente señalandose con sus dedos los ojos y hacia Shikamaru haciendo una cara chistosa.

Naruto se acerco a su maestro y a tsunade:- ¿Sensei se quedará, oh ira conmigo a la aldea de la cascada?

Jiraiya coloco su mano debajo de su barbilla:- Me quedare un tiempo aqui, Ayudando a tsunade y Yugito a la reconstrucción de la aldea.

Naruto:- Muy bien Sensei, Bueno con esto me despido, Pronto volvere para seguir ayudandolos!

Tsunade:- Tu siempre seras bienvenido a esta aldea!

Yugito:- Con cuidado Naruto!

Naruto comenzó a caminar.

Tsunade:- Ve! con mucho cuidado Eh Naruto!

Naruto ya se habia marchado, pero a lo lejos naruto solo hizo una seña con la mano en forma de Despedia.

Un rato despues de haber salio de la aldea.

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia algun pueblo para poder descansar y pasar la noche pero derrepente a naruto le dio un ataque en el corazón haciendo que se sintiera demasiado cansado, tambien empezó a sudar mucho y le salio mucha sangre por la boca...

Naruto penso rapidamente:- Como puede ser que me pasara tan rapido solo an pasado 6 meses...

tendre que volver a usarlo naruto se observo su mano y vio que estaba en sangrentada:- Cambiando al corazón de naruto que estaba latiendo demasiado rapido...

empezando a sacar sangre afuera haciendo que poco a poco se abra y diera punzadas para avisar de la terrible muerte del peli-rojo,

naruto se apreto el pecho en el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón y le comenzaran a salir unas marcas

[Tipo Marcas De La Perdición De Sasuke Solo Que Color Azul Y Mas Chidas]

con simbolos de color azul-normal en su brazo derecho, la mitad de su cara en la aparte izquierda en su pierna derecha y estas marcas brillaron con mucha intencidad haciendo que todo su cuerpo brillara en azul,

que al instante saliera una enorme onda de color azul cubriendo un gran terreno pero sin causar ningun daño solo puro aire.

La onda azul se quito rapidamente dejando ver que Naruto Tenia las marcas que ahora eran de Color Azul-Claro y su pelo se habia vuelto Color gris y sus ojos eran color grises... Rapidamente naruto cerro los ojos y su corazón brillo de azul haciendo que toda la sangre regresara al mismo y se cerrara y despues todo comenzó a desaparecer de el,

su pelo retomo el color rojo sus ojos volvieron hacer azules y las marcas desaparecieron y el corazón siguio latiendo normal-mente.

Naruto:- como puedes ser que esta vez alla durado tampoco,

pronto hablare contigo Kurama sobre esto!

Dentro de naruto en el mismo subconciente de naruto una enorme sombra salio de una enorme jaula, destruyendola al instante de que la bestia la golpeo...

Kurama:- Jajaja chico estabas a tu limite, tu poder del modo sabio es bueno, pero No tan eficas con la energia y sabiendo que tienes muchisimo chakra dentro de ti, deberias haber muerto pero gracias a ese poder extraño que descubriste hace seis meses te salvaste, pero tambien ese poder hace que cada cierto tiempo tu corazón explote!

Naruto:- Si,

Lo se pero solo puedo usar este poder cada vez que mi corazón esta apunto de explotar.

Kurama:- Jajaja lo se, ni yo sabia que habia un poder a si que te matara pero a la vez te curara!

Naruto:- Mm luego veremos eso!

.-Naruto siguio con su camino hacia algun Pueblo-.

. -Dos Horas Despues-.

Naruto observo un pueblo al cual entro y comenzó a observar con mucha tranquilidad y veia a los aldeanos de ese pueblo convivir con mucha tranquilidad en sus vidas, unos niños patearon una pelota y por accidente le dieron a una niña muy pequeña le tiraron la muñeca que llevaba con ella haciendo que comenzara a llorar!

Los niños rapidamente fueron ayudarla,

levantando su muñeca y pidiendole perdón,

Naruto se acerco a ellos!.

Naruto le hablo a la niño:- Ya no llores,

fue un accidente que a todos les puede pasar mejor por que, no juegas con tu muñeca alla en las sillas para que los niños no te peguen con la pelota.. ¿Que te parece?

La niña dejo de llorar y solo sonrio y corrio hacia la banca y volteo hacia ellos con una sonrisa!.

Naruto volteo a ver a los niños:- tengan mas cuidado para la proxima niños, sigan jugando corran!

Naruto observo como se fueron a jugar.

Kurama:- Quien diria que les darias lecciones de vida a unos mocosos Jajaja!

Naruto:- Callate Estupido! Yo ago lo que se me plazca!

Kurama:- Si, Lo que digas Jajaja.

Naruto siguio caminando y observo un restaurante al cual entro para comprarse de cenar...

Despues de haberse comprado algo de cenar se fue algun hotel cercano para cenar, bañarse y dormir.

Naruto observo un hotel, al cual se acerco y despues entro y ordenó una habitación,

le dieron las llaves y se dispuso a llegar hasta ella.

Despues de haber llegado,

Entro a su habitación dejo la cena en la mesa principal y se dispuso a meterse a bañar.

.-Despues de haberse bañado-.

Naruto salio desnudo de la bañera secandose el pelo con la Manta de baño,

y se coloco un short y una camisa y se acerco a la mesa y se dispuso a cenar tranquilamente y despues Hecharse un buen descanso.

.-Despues de haber cenado-.

Kurama:- Mañana investigamos sobre eso!

Naruto:- Si, Te lo iba a decir pero me la ganaste...

Kurama:- Jajaja Bueno, me ire a dormir humano, nos vemos_ Con esas palabras kurama se volvio a meter en la oscuridad de la jaula y solo se observaban los enormes ojos rojisos cerrase hasta quedar completamente cerrados!

Naruto se levanto y se acerco a la venta y vio la calle desde su piso:- Siempre dormiendo Kurama! No tienes llenadera,

Naruto observo hacia al cielo desde su ventana y observo que una tormenta se aproxima...

Naruto:- Parece que llovera fuerte pero Bueno yo tambien me ire a dormir.

Desde la vista de abajo naruto cerro la ventana y apago las luces y quedo plenamente dormido!

.-FIN DEL CAPITULO-.

.-ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE [ LEODARKNESS T ] EN EL CAPITULO QUE SERA ESTRENADO MAÑANA.


End file.
